It's all for You
by Dipped in Venom
Summary: The summer between her junior and senior years at an American university, Rose discovers that Nine was hiding something from her. First Doctor Who fic, un-beta-ed. Please review.


**Info: **_It's all for You _is a Doctor Who fic, inspired by the popular BBC show of the same name.

**Summary: **In the summer between her junior and senior years at an American college, Rose discovers Nine was holding something back from her. Also includes Harry Potter, Twilight, and A Series of Unfortunate Events characters, too.

It's all for You

**Chapter 1:** End of Rose's Junior Year

"Love you too, Mum," a twenty year-old blonde girl said as she walked into her boyfriend's apartment.

"Wondering when you were going to get here," a man's voice said, getting up from the couch where he sat to greet her with a kiss on the cheek.

"Mum called," Rose said, hanging up her hoodie. "She wanted to know if I saw you around campus."

The Doctor's left eyebrow raised a bit. "What'd you tell her?"

"Oh, you know the usual. That I was time traveling instead of going to class and doing homework," she said teasingly, kissing him back on the cheek.

"You didn't. You wouldn't. Rose! That could put me in danger of losing my job!"

She tilted her head slightly to the side, and looked up at him with her brown eyes.

"You really think that I'd do that to you?"

"I don't know, Rose. I honestly don't know about you sometimes," Nine stated.

"You should know me better than that. You are, after all, the ionly/i one that trusts me and understands me better than I understand myself," Rose said softly, innocence in her eyes.

Nine sighed and looked down at her, his blue eyes matching her brown ones. "You're right. I can't stay mad at you, no matter how hard I try to."

With those words, he swept her off her feet and walked over to the couch, sitting down with her on his lap.

Rose smiled at him. "You're too much sometimes, you know that, right?" she asked, laughing as she tried to move from off of his lap, but failed.

"What don't want me to keep you on my lap?" he asked.

"Never said that."

"So you do want me to?"

"Never said that, either."

She leaned down, and kissed him, wrapping her arms around his neck. The Doctor kissed her back, holding Rose close to him, never wanting to let go.

"Anybody ever tell you that you're good at this?" Rose asked softly, her breath warm on his skin as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Can't say that anybody ever had, but glad to know that you're the first to say that," he replied, stroking her hair gently.

A few moments passed by peacefully with Rose laying her head down on Nine's shoulder, and him holding her.

"Doesn't this feel odd?" she asked.

"What?"

"Not going off someplace far away and saving the world."

He pondered the statement for a moment before giving his answer. Nine unwrapped her arms from around him, and looked at her square in the eyes.

"Rose, I wouldn't trade our relationship in for all the secrets that the world holds. I love you and that's all that matters, right?"

The young blonde nodded. "I love you too."

"Now, there's something that I have to tell you," The Doctor said in a serious tone.

Rose raised an eyebrow at him.

"Remember when you asked me about if I knew anything about your future?"

"Yeah," she said in a small voice. "I remember."

"I do."

"You do…what, exactly?"

"I know about your future. What a future it is."

Her eyebrow rose even higher than it was before.

"Tell me."

"We get married," Nine said. "You become a Time Lady."

Rose's eyes grew wide as she almost fell over off of the Doctor, but caught her balance.

"You're…you're serious. You're not just saying this."

"I am serious, Rose Tyler. You and me, on a beach. Small wedding, it is. Jackie's there, of course. Mickey too. And Jack. And all of your friends from here."

Rose smiled. "Where is it? When is it?" she asked, a spark of curiosity in her eyes.

"In a year and three months from tomorrow, just before you start graduate school," he whispered in her ear. "On a beach in Mexico. You were wearing a lovely white dress, if I remember correctly. Not too long, strapless, your hair shining in the bright sunlight."

She closed her eyes and imagined just what Nine was describing to her. "It's beautiful, love. Absolutely beautiful."

He looked at her in the eyes, and gently kissed her lips.

"And it's all for you, because I wouldn't want to travel the galaxies with anyone else."


End file.
